1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a computer cart and, more specifically, to an electrostatically stable, mobile computer rack cart for rack mountable servers.
2. Related Art
Computers and other computer equipment are not only commonly used in businesses today but are often a key component to businesses. One of the biggest problems with computers and computer equipment is that it is heavy, bulky, but delicate in that they are vulnerable to electrostatic discharge events. Therefore, computers and computer equipment cannot be safely transported in an easy manner. So while it would often be more convenient to mobilize a computer and/or computer equipment, doing so is very risky because the likelihood of damaging the equipment by an electrostatic discharge event is high.